


Insecurities

by WuvWinchesterHugs



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Insecurity, POV First Person, Pie, Saying the L Word, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 18:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10471065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WuvWinchesterHugs/pseuds/WuvWinchesterHugs
Summary: This just came to me while I was reading a script for a skit. Don't ask me how that happened. Somehow it turned into a poem about how I'd imagine dating Dean would be like if I were ever that lucky. Enjoy.





	

I baked you a pie  
It was cherry, with a lattice crust  
With sprinkled sugar in all the right places  
But you never ate it  
Because it wasn’t your mom’s  
You like apple better  
And I never gave it to you

I watched one of your TV shows  
You spoke so highly about it  
With the excitement of a teenage girl  
But you never knew  
Because I don’t care enough to try  
You care more than I do  
And it was a porn site

I told you I loved you  
It was the first time I ever said it like that  
And actually meant it  
But you didn’t say it back  
Because you didn’t feel the same way  
You shouldn’t have to say it  
And it never left my head

I’m letting you see my insecurities  
Something that takes a lot of guts for me  
With absolutely no strings attached  
But you don’t accept them  
Because to show them is weakness  
A girl like me can’t catch a break  
And you already have


End file.
